darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fame
Fame, or infamy, is the galactic standard of renown, checked through +fame, to list the fame scores of currently connected players, or by +fingering a player. Fame has little to do with one's socioeconomic background - though that does help - being entirely about what you do (heroically or otherwise), who you know, and how your name is spread about the Galaxy, be it through speeches in your honor, or frequent bounties on your head. It affects how groups of individuals, or even whole planets, know you and how well they respond to you. Syntax :+fame :+finger :+stats/reputation :+reputation As stated before, +fame simply lists the fame score of everyone currently connected, while the second syntax can be used to check a character's individual score. The third syntax will not only list your score, but how well you're known and liked by various factions who might have heard of you. A pre-OT Han Solo would have been likely unheard of within the Empire, generally well-known amidst the smuggling circles, but rather unloved by the Hutts. Lastly, to check someone's standing with all relevant factions, you may use the final syntax. Much like +stats/reputation, it reveals the reputation of another player. Gaining Fame The simplest way to become better known around the galaxy is by doing stuff. If you are out and about and participating in events of high importance, you will get noticed - in one way or another. Or by helping or hindering other players, they might be inclined to praise or denounce you to any willing ear. Alternatively, you could simply try to impress various sentients around the Galaxy with a rousing performance, be it a dance or a speech. Particularly impressive things will be remembered. Likability is vital for success, just as much as personal skill. Simply, those who have no willingness to listen to you just won't. Prepare to get shooed away, or even shot (should you seek a rougher crowd), if your audience does not hold you in high regard. Influence Along with simple fame, there is also influence, usually in various NPC objects that account for the majority of a planetary population or a particular faction. They can be found throughout the Galaxy, everywhere from parks, to cantinas, to Senate chambers. The higher your influence with a particular planet or faction, the more likely they are to support you politically, socially, and influence other NPC objects. Your words will be better received, your friends will be their friends, and, most importantly, you will be able to affect politics, where applicable. Influence may go up and down based on your actions. If you think you are worthy of a boost, +jrep, and it will be reviewed by a panel of staffers. You can also be flagged for a reputation penalty, if you do something the locals dislike. NPC Objects These can be found all over the galaxy, and when looked at will present you with a list of options that vary from object to object. There is a timer on how often you can perform any of the following commands, shorter for reports, longer for performances, based on your success and relevant skill. *report /= :This files a news report. Basically, it is your retelling of events that have happened. It may or may not be objective, and how well-received it is dependent on your influence with the party. If a known criminal reports something to a bunch of snooty nobles, chances are, they will not take him seriously. This command counts as a report for the function of the repeat timer. :Successful reports will be posted automatically on +bboard 19, instead of manual +bbwriting. *introduce :This command introduces another speaker to a group of people, which, if you are in favor with them, might make them be more receptive to whomever you have backed. This counts as a performance. *praise :Show your support for someone, or try to convince the NPCs that someone is likable. You may only praise and boo fifteen times per week. *boo :The opposite of praise, to denounce another is to brand him a rogue and a scoundrel, with the general intention of making them unfavored by a group of people. You may only praise and boo fifteen times per week. *inquire :Listen in on the recent praise and boo activity in the area. (Currently, does not work.) *condemn = :Much like boo, but more serious. With a speech included, so you can detail all of your unfortunate target's misdeeds. (Currently, does not work.) *support = :Some of these NPCs are political circles, and hold influence with the local government or corporation. With this command, you can support someone for office. However, popularity with the populace affects both the supporting party and the one supported. Getting support from an unpopular figure is more harm than good, and supporting an unpopular candidate will earn political backlash throughout the Galaxy. This is a free action, as normally, a speech or a praise would be expected along with the support. *entertain :Entertainment can be anything from a staring contest, to a simple ballad sung to ease the heart, or even a public speech for a good cause. Success at entertainment is two-fold: not only are successful performers well-liked, but they are also paid well. Naturally, it counts as a performance. *ask about :Simply enough, you may ask a group of individuals their take on another person, find out how well known they are, and how favored he is amongst them. It is a free action. The results of all the actions will be posted on various bboards for others to read. For more information on the political scope of this command, refer to Government. Mourn's Guide to Politics If the above confused you here's a simple guide to the poltical system. First, you should realize that not everyone in the galaxy will like you. Most groups have one or more groups that hate them. The Rim Rebellion hates the Corellians. The Republic Military hates the Black Military. The Hutts hate the Republic Senate. As one group likes you more, another will like you less. The good news is that goups also have friends. For instance, the Republic Military, Republic Senate, and Inner Core Worlds all like each other. So as one group likes you more their friends will too. What does this mean for you? It means you need to pick a group that you want to represent and have respect you and focus on them and their friends. Trying to make everyone like you will just mean no one likes you. There are a few ways to go about making friends with a group. The easiest is to find someone who is already liked by that group and have them praise you. You can praise yourself, but having someone else do it is more effective. Next, you can run for office. Winning an election will make that demographic like you more. Winning a Senate seat will make that group and the Republic Senate like you more. However, you need to be careful who you support. People pay attention to who is supporting who, so if you support someone who everyone hates it may help them out but it will trash your reputation. Try to only support people who your friends like or just accept that you will suffer damage to your reputation as a result of your choice. Supporting someone who's not popular once or twice won't kill your reputation, but doing it in every election in the galaxy will make you very hated. Category:Guides